


The New Normal {Time-skip Reiner Braun One Shot}

by Wickle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Reiner Braun, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Reiner Braun, Bottom to Top Reiner Braun, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressed Reiner Braun, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Family Dinners, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Long Shot, Loss of Virginity, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Short One Shot, Shy Reiner Braun, Shy to Confident Reiner Braun, Slightly Drunk Reiner, Smut, Soft Reiner Braun, Soft Spot for Reiner, Time skip Reiner Braun, Timeskip Reiner Braun, Top Reiner Braun, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Reiner Braun, Virginity, You want to help Reiner, You're an Eldian, accidental creampie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickle/pseuds/Wickle
Summary: ↬ Being an Eldian residing within Liberio with a tough family life, you also manage to be friends with the Braun family. Having always had a deep connection with Reiner, but never being exactly close, you go to a family dinner after the Mid-East War, in hopes of seeing him. Deep worry for Reiner surrounds your heart, as you can see the pain he has gone through from the works of Paradis.After both of you get drunk at the family dinner, things start to escalate.FLUFF & SMUT.ONE SHOT.LOTS OF PLOT.Will not contain the EXACT dialogue and events from the manga/anime.Check tags for more.
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Reiner Braun/You
Kudos: 153





	The New Normal {Time-skip Reiner Braun One Shot}

**Author's Note:**

> First work on AO3.
> 
> Open to writing other works, especially time-skip characters.
> 
> And most importantly...  
> Enjoy!~ <3

I was coming home from work and going back to my home in Liberio. I worked as a jeweler and made decent money for my family. I was still 20 but living with them, taking care of my sick father who spent his life working to provide for us. The streets reeked of smoke and I would get the casual glare, sneaking peaks at my armband and given dirty looks following after. I didn't care, I was used to it, but I couldn't help but wonder how people would look at me if I had a red armband or even not one at all.

I finally reached home and my mother ran up to me in tears, wrapping her arms around me. My eyes widened and worry sparked within my heart, my mind immediately thought something happened during the war.

"They're coming home!" She yelled. "The warriors are all coming home..." She whined, as I could feel her wet warm tears on my neck. A deep breath of relief came out of my cheeks and I wrapped my arms around my mother, shutting my eyes tightly and letting myself be in the moment.

~

Reiner had been resting since the Mid-East War ended, his armor had gotten damaged while protecting Zeke. Deep inside I did worry, but I knew something like this couldn't take Reiner out. Even though he should have been resting for longer, I heard that little Gabi quite refused, wanting to spend time with her big cousin more than ever.

My mother and I were invited to dinner at the Braun home tonight to celebrate, which for some reason racked nervousness in my chest. I had not seen them in awhile and I was wondering what had changed. I knew that Gabi had turned into a superstar and had taken the spotlight, I also knew how much Reiner had changed since his mission to Paradis.

I would always worry about Reiner, despite us never having any real relationship or being that close. I stood up for him multiple times when he was in the Warrior program, embarrassing him, but I didn't care. Hearing the day the Warriors came back was a day I never will forget. I remember running outside, tripping over my own feet. A crowd was around, some crying, some yelling, some even cheering. Reiner only came back, not even Reiner, a broken boy with nothing to lose. He barely recognized me, didn't notice me, but I stood staring at him, wondering what happened to the rest of the Warriors. I had seen him a few times after that, our mothers being friends after all, but he never exactly tried to make conversation or anything. We were family acquaintances, that was all, but yet I continued to think and worry about him. 

My mother and I walked to their house, leaving my ill father at home with my aunt to take care of him. I ended up wearing a white flowy blouse and a dark skirt, showing skin was not something I did often, but I never went to dinner either. My mom complimented me many times, smiling so much I thought her face would get stuck that way forever. I suppose she was happy that her daughter was dressing up for once, as I never really had the time or effort, with working and taking care of my dad.

~

Karina welcomed us with open arms, smiling at me with her eyes tearing up. She opened the door for us kindly, welcoming us in and mentioning that everyone was already seated and conversing at the table. I took a deep breath and followed her and my mother into the dining room, they were talking and laughing with each other as I trailed behind them. I couldn't see anyone seated at the table, but when they moved my eyes immediately locked with a familiar yet different man.

Reiner.

How we looked at each other felt like it lasted a lifetime, before he cleared his throat and quickly looked away. I seated myself at the only empty chair left, which happened to be the one next to him, but he was seated at the head of the table. I couldn't help but notice how skinny he had become, his neck looked thinner, his arms, his face, all of him.

"Hello Reiner, long time no see." I smiled at him, I was a bit nervous.

"It's good to see you, Y/N." He said softly, his eyes looking up to meet mine but he quickly looked away again.

I felt like I should stop the conversation there, I didn't want to dig into what had happened during the war or even before that. It didn't matter much anyways, as the laughter of our family beamed brightly from next to us, gossiping and talking with one another.

Soon we began to eat, digging into Mrs. Braun's delicious food, which never seemed to disappoint. Gabi was going on about how she stopped an armored train during the war, telling us the full story and looking to Reiner from time to time for approval. He would let out an approved hum once in awhile, a slight smile on his face which made my heart happy.

If one thing in this cruel world made Reiner happy, it was those kids.

Soon enough though, Reiner was asked about his mission on Paradis island. I studied his face carefully as he talked, the sadness contained on his face made my eyes water, he looked so broken and delicate. I wholeheartedly believed he had friends on that island, devils or not. I wasn't sure if I was the only one who picked that up until I turned towards Karina. A terrible look was on her face, one of fear and disappointment, as if she could never believe such a foul thing her son would say. That she was stunned that the devils on the island were just in fact normal people with unbearable sins.

A bit after, the air seemed to be thick. Karina brought out a wine bottle, pouring some for everyone quickly across the table, a look I couldn't quite pinpoint was still marked on her face. I suppose she wanted to lighten the mood and get everyone a bit more relaxed with alcohol, or maybe something entirely different. I had never really drank before, but I didn't refuse.

I felt like I needed it.

Everyone was laughing and having a great time now, besides Reiner. I think I was a bit drunk at this point, but I didn't want to stop drinking and I wanted my worries to drift away. Reiner still looked the same, his head slung down, his eyes were drooping a bit now, he looked worn out and tired. Time started going by fast, people started leaving, my mom and Karina went on a walk and to go "window shopping" before the stores started to close for the night, until it was just Reiner and I in an empty, quiet room. I didn't mind the quiet, especially after drinking and my head hurting a bit.

"I'm going to go lay down." Reiner mumbled, getting up and the chair squeaked from underneath him. He started walking towards the hallway, but quickly stumbled and fell on the ground. I got up as quick as I could, rushing towards him to help. He was still weak from the war and slightly drunk, his eyes looked tired and his movements were slow.

Feeling him against me in such an abrupt manner made my face flush a bit. Even though this was not the time to be feeling like this, but to be helping him, I couldn't help but feel my heart start to race. I tried to calm myself down by taking a breath, but I inhaled his musky scent which made my stomach flip. It had to be the stupid alcohol.

"Are you okay?!" I said to him, helping him up as his arm was draped across my neck. He was a bit heavy, despite him looking so skinny now. His skin was warm and he started to snap out of his drunk tiredness for a moment, getting his weight off of me and then looking at my worried face. His arm was still draped across my shoulders as I helped him stand a bit, but our faces were right next to each other and a slight awkwardness filled the air.

"Fine." He mumbled in a deep voice, looking into my eyes deeply. I could feel his warm breath from his words drift onto my face and I could smell the wine from before, his ears were turning a bit red as we continued to stare at each other. We both gulped and looked away.

"I'll help you into bed." I said softly, starting to walk towards his room. It was hard to remember the layout of his house, as I had only been a couple times years ago. It was a nice house which was secured by Reiners warrior status. It wasn't huge, but it was a good size for an Eldian home and Karina thought of it highly.

We reached his room and with a groan from both of us, his weight lifted off of me and he laid on the bed. I was panting a bit from helping him as I looked around the room. It was a bland room with bland colors and minimal items, but I couldn't see Reiner being much of a materialistic person anyway.

I realized I had probably been standing there for too long and the quietness began to feel awkward again.

"Um- I'm going to see if they came back from the walk." I nodded, referring to our mothers. I waited a moment for a response from him, but nothing, he stared at the ceiling without saying a word. I began to turn around but I felt a grasp on my wrist, pulling me back slightly.

"Stay with me." He mumbled out softly. Our eyes were locking now and I couldn't look away. A hint of desperation and loneliness painted his face, someone so broken who just wanted someone to be there for him for once in his life. I could feel his eyes scanning my reaction, seeing if he had made the wrong move or not. I gave him a small smile, which quickly made the worry on his face melt away.

"I'll stay." I said in a soft tone. I wasn't sure if either of us was thinking correctly due to the wine, or if it was emotions built up and finally getting the courage to be released. I laid next to him on the bed on my side facing him, as he laid on his back. His ears were red again and his eyes were open wide, glued to the ceiling. He was a very handsome man, his facial hair complimented his face so nicely and that serious look on his face all of the time managed to be adorable. For looking so manly and huge, he was nothing but a soft guy with an amazing heart.

I took my hand and put it on his face, making his head face mine. Now this was definitely the alcohol, I could never see my sober self mustering up the courage to really do any of this. His eyes locked onto mine once again and his features relaxed as I held his face in my hand, stroking his cheek with my thumb. My heart was racing and my body somehow moved closer to his, till our faces were inches apart. Reiner took his hand and mimicked what I was doing, holding my face in his hand and stroking my cheek gently. It felt so warm, his hands were huge and felt a bit rough, but I liked it.

"Y/N..." He said softly, as I felt his breath on my face. I eyed his lips, starting to feel bold with myself, but Reiner had already beat me to it. He closed the gap, our lips crashing into each others in a bit of a sloppy kiss. His lips were soft and his hot breath was tinted with the taste of wine, which echoed throughout my own mouth, wanting more. I kissed him harder, eventually getting on top of him and straddling him. I pulled away from our kiss and he stared at me, his eyes wide like he had seen a ghost. His lips were dark red now, both from me sucking on them and the bit of lipstick I was wearing. We stared at each other for an eternity, drunk and confused as to what just happened between us.

I wanted more though, I craved more.

Part of me wanted to start grinding on his lap, as under my skirt was nothing but panties and I could already feel the friction. The small sober part of me left refused though, I didn't want to overwhelm either of us. I gave Reiner a small smile, which didn't break his gaze on me. I slowly started taking off my blouse, tossing it to the side then immediately looking for a reaction. His face looked a bit conflicted, he eyed my cleavage and took his hand and put it on my hip, stroking my stomach with his thumb. I took that as a sign to continue and reached my hands behind me, unhooking my bra and letting the straps fall from my shoulders. Reiner cleared his throat and started stroking my stomach quicker in a nervous manner. I couldn't help but let out a giggle as I tossed my bra to the side, landing on top of my blouse from before.

"Well...?" I questioned, wondering if he would say anything back. My eyes felt glassy and my head was spinning a bit, I was nervous and the alcohol still had it's hold on me.

"They look nice." He said quickly, clearing this throat again. I could feel a bulge growing from his pants, pressing on my panties slightly, which started to drive me crazy. He then looked like he snapped out of his gaze and to my surprise he started taking off his shirt, I helped him, fumbling a bit, but still tossed it to the side onto the already growing pile of clothes. Both my hands went on his chest, feeling him up and admiring his body. He looked like he had some wounds still healing on his stomach and my fingers grazed over them, exploring every inch of his chest. He was built but still quite skinny, which pinged a hint of worry in my chest, but was quickly dissolved by the nerves and alcohol.

I leaned down and started kissing him again, which he seemed cautious about at first but started pushing into me, seemingly wanting more as well. I started to slide off my skirt, then began working on taking off his pants as well. Our fingers both fumbled with it, meeting each other multiple times and trying to get them off as quickly as possible. I pulled away and helped him with the rest, now we both had our underwear left on.

Our crotches were still aligned and I could feel how hard he was under his boxers. I could feel myself already getting wet and the core between my legs was throbbing uncontrollably on top of him, which I think he felt because he let out a small groan. I leaned down onto him and began kissing his neck, taking in his scent. He smelt musky, like firewood and wine, with some sweat thrown in. He let out a couple low groans as I continued kissing on his neck, licking and nibbling trying to find his sweetest spot. He bucked his hips up into me, which caused my breath to hitch. Even though our lower regions were still clothed, any contact felt sensitive.

"Y/N... please." He mumbled and groaned from underneath me. His deep and husky voice pinged inside of me, going immediately to my core and causing a heavy throb. I pulled away from his neck, already missing his familiar scent. I stared at him for a moment, so much desperation and neediness were in his eyes and I couldn't help but be in awe at his flushed face, along with the dark mark I had left on his neck. I took my hands off of him, which made him look worried for a second, but that worry was filled with more desperation as I began to take off my panties. They were just cotton panties, nothing special, as I definitely did not expect for this to happen tonight. I wiggled the underwear down my hips and legs, quickly discarding them by kicking them off. I turned towards Reiner and started taking off his, pulling them down his legs and helping get them off. He didn't say a word or even moved, his eyes were locked on me the whole time, looking at every inch of me.

His cock was leaking pre-cum onto his stomach, twitching and throbbing, wanting for release. We were both hovering over each other and for some reason I was nervous to put myself on him. I eyed his dick and gulped, wondering if I could even take it or not. It was a good size, filled with veins and lots of girth. Reiner suddenly grabbed my arm, which caused my eyes to shoot up at him. So much desperation was on his face and he was muttering my name along with 'please' under his breath, over and over again. I put my weight down, my pussy on the side of his rock hard dick. He let out a loud moan and I could feel his cock start to throb faster from underneath me.

I needed him inside of me.

I started grinding a bit on his cock, my wetness mixed with his pre-cum creating a slippery feel. His breath hitched and his eyes fluttered a bit, both of us moaning softly. He looked so adorable, which made this feel even better. I took his dick with my hand, which caused a small "ah" from Reiner and he started to grip the sheet with one of his hands as I lined him up with my entrance. I was about to lower myself on his cock until he took a deep breath.

"I've never done this before." He said quickly. I looked up at him and he was staring at me, looking somewhat embarrassed that he had never done this with a girl before. Part of me was surprised, but another part of me wasn't. Reiner was a very attractive man, I bet tons of girls looked at him, but I couldn't picture him having the time, energy, or even be emotionally available to be with a woman. I realized I had been in thought for awhile and he was probably starting to worry about my lack of response. I softened my face towards him and took my free hand that wasn't wrapped around his dick and put it on his chest.

"I haven't either." I smiled and let out a small breathy laugh. I wasn't lying. I was usually very uptight and too busy to do anything. I had some chances but naturally blew them because of my worrisome personality, but this time was different. I trusted Reiner, I always have.

Not to mention the alcohol.

My response made him smile, which melted my heart and made the mood a bit more relaxed. For a second I even forgot I was still holding his rock hard dick and was about to take his virginity, along with mine. He put his hands on my hips, feeling a bit more confident now. He was pushing on my body a bit, forcing myself to lower onto him, which I obviously didn't mind. His tip entered into me, which caused a breath to escape from my lips and a whine to come from Reiner. He slightly bucked his hips into me, making his dick go deeper into my pussy. I yelped a bit, it hurt and felt a bit weird, but the fire already started to grow within my stomach, leaving me wanting more. His face looked worried that he had hurt me but I gave him a soft smile to assure him I was okay. Both of my hands were planted on his chest, feeling his warmth beneath my fingers. I lowered myself more, causing all of his girth to finally be buried within my heat. He moaned my name softly, which caused me to moan his name back.

"You feel so amazing." He uttered out, slightly slurring his words. I let out an approved hum as I started to bounce on his dick, trying to find a rhythm that suited both of us. He guided the pace with his hands on my hips, moving me up and down and back and forth, grinding and bouncing on his girthy cock. To my surprised he took one of his hands off of my hips, which I whined as I felt the cold air flood to where his warm hand was before. He readjusted his hand closer to my heat, using his thumb to circle my clit, causing my head to throw back and be in total ecstasy. He continued to use his other hand to work my movements, but moved his upper body up and started to kiss my exposed neck. He was gaining so much confidence now, that I was the one starting to melt under his touch. He moaned into my neck as our movements got faster, hearing the slap of our skin and smelling sex and sweat fill the room.

"Reiner, it feels so good." I moaned, using one of my hands to wrap around his neck as his face continued to be buried in my neck. I felt my insides twist up and I couldn't help but clench my pussy around his dick, which made him let out a guttural moan. He mumbled something into my neck, but I couldn't make out what he said between all of the sounds throughout the room. My stomach was fiery and I knew I was nearing my climax, I bit my lip hard to try to stop the amount of moans escaping my lips. Reiner noticed this and started to plant quick kisses up my neck and jawline, reaching my lips and kissing me harshly. I felt myself finally reach my climax and my pussy clenched tightly around his cock, as he pulled away slightly to hear my moans completely. I felt him twitch inside of me, which made my tired self start to jump to my senses. I wanted to push myself off in time and I could tell he didn't know it was coming either, as this was his first time.

He was going to cum in me.

"Fuck- I can't." He groaned loudly, being totally encased in his orgasm and neither of us being able to move from each other. I started to pull away, but the friction of getting up off his cock was enough to send him over the edge. I felt his thick girth paint cum inside of me, as Reiner moaned with his husky voice. I looked at him in awe as his head was titled back with his eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed, and his mouth slightly gaped open, letting out noises. When he finally finished cumming, he softened his face and opened his eyes, instantly locking eyes with mine and realizing what he had just done. "Holy shit," He panted, "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." I interrupted. Even though I was a bit worried about it, I still wasn't sober and was having a good time. I won't lie when I also said I quite liked him cumming inside of me. "Nothing will happen." I reassured him, taking my hand and stroking his face a bit. Even though I didn't know that for sure and neither did he, he seemed to relax under my words and calm down.

I got up off of him, his cock falling out of me. Cum mixed with my wetness started to leak down my thighs, which caught Reiners eyes and quickly made him lean down off the bed and pick up a towel off the ground, mumbling something about how he used it for his shower earlier and that it was clean. I took it, feeling a bit awkward and exposed as he slipped on some pajama pants from the dresser right near his bed, being careful not to hurt any of his healing wounds, especially after what we just did.

After I cleaned myself up, I started to put on my clothes and combed through my hair with my fingers. I felt Reiner watching me the whole time and once in awhile I would look up and match gazes with him. He looked more comfortable around me now, he had his arms behind his head as he laid on his bed, his bare chest still out, which I obviously couldn't not look at from time to time. He shot me a small smile and shook his head lightly.

"You look so beautiful like this." He said, his words a bit slurred. I chuckled at him, as I knew I looked like a mess right now but I wondered if he actually did mean it. When I was finished getting dressed, I could tell he started to look a bit disappointed, like he didn't want me to leave. I didn't either, but I was starting to worry about my father and knew I would have to go sooner than later. I let out a sigh, even when I've had alcohol somehow I still managed to worry. I crawled into his bed and I could already see his face cheering up.

I laid my head on his shoulder and he put his chin on top of my head, using one of his hands to pull me closer and rub my back softly. The heat from his chest felt cozy and warm against my body, making me never want to leave his side. I used my fingers to trace along his shirtless chest, causing him to let out a small hum in response. I wondered if things would go back to normal or if this was the new normal, but I didn't want to worry about that right now.

Even so, I don't think I would mind if this became the new normal.


End file.
